Pain Inside a Treasured Heart
by Tendershippingfan777
Summary: Bakura wants to know what's going on with Ryou. His landlord has been depressed for weeks and he can't figure out why. Then one night, a man stops by their house and Ryou's tragic past is revealed. Will Bakura be able to handle the awful truth? BakuraxRyou also known as tendershipping


Pain Inside a Treasured Heart

"Hikari. We need to talk and I'm not taking 'no' as an answer.''  
Bakura narrowed his eyes at his landlord, who was sitting at the edge of his bed and staring blankly at the wall. Ryou sighed. He knew Bakura would notice his odd behavoir and most likely, question it. But he didn't have the heart to tell him about it. He didn't want to be a weakling in front of his eyes like always. "There's nothing to talk about, Bakura. Now, if you excuse me, I'll get busy." Bakura glared at Ryou daggers and stomped his way in front of Ryou, slamming the door behind him.  
"Stop lying, Ryou! You've been really distant and depressed these past weeks! You hardly say a word to me and haven't smiled in a long time! Please don't say that's not true because I know what you always gave me was a fake smile! Tell me, Ryou, what's wrong with you?!"  
Ryou bowed his head down and shook his head sadly.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, yami. Really...I'm fine. And why do you care anyways? Is this another one of your sick, cruel jokes?"  
Bakura flinched, feeling a stab of pain in his heart. His hikari has never talked to him this cold and emotionless before. It was scary and really disturbing. He grabbed Ryou's shoulders harshly, causing the small boy to shudder. "Listen to me and listen closely, Ryou. This is not a joke. I want to know what is going on with you and I want to know now."  
"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me!" Ryou snarled, glaring icyly at his yami. He struggled away from his grasp, causing Bakura to tighten his grip. Tears started froming in his chocolate-doe eyes as he tried to wigggle free.  
"L-let me go! P-please! Not again! Not again! Not again! notagainnotagainnotagainnotagainnotagainnotagain!" Shocked and confused, Bakura released him. What does he mean by 'not again' ? He glanced at his hikari and noticed Ryou was trembling furiously and crying with his eyes squeezed shut. "What do you mean by 'not again', Ryou?" "Leave, Bakura! Just go! Leave me alone!" Bakura was about to accept his hikari's request for the best but halted when he took one last look at Ryou. The bags under his eyes were darker than before. His eyes were swollen from crying too much and his skin was paler than usual. ' Broken,' Bakura thought. ' He's broken. Shattered. Torn' .  
"No, Ryou," the teen responded firmly, causing the boy to look up.  
"I won't leave you like this. I will stay by your side until you no longer need me." Ryou blinked at his yami, thinking he had lost his mind completely. Surely, he was becoming deaf or Bakura was becoming crazier than a loon. The thief just shrugged and smiled sadly.  
"So... I guess we're stuck together for a while, right?" Ryou seemed at loss of words and nodded, hesitately. After relaxing a little, Bakura walked over and sat next to Ryou closely. A twinge of red appeared on his hikari's cheeks as he scooted away a bit. Bakura smirked, for he hasn't seen his shy and easily-flustered angel in a while.  
"What's wrong, hikari? Why are you red?"  
"W-w-what?! N-nothing! What do you mean by that?!" Ryou stammered quickly, blushing more with every word. Bakura smiled softly and embraced Ryou in an awkward hug. Ryou turned into a deeper shade of red and wrapped his hands around Bakura, returning the hug. They stayed like that for a while, not talking but enjoying each other's comfort and company before Bakura pulled away, hesitating. "I'm going to go cook something for you. You're hungry, right?" Ryou's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "N-no! Please, don't bother! I-Ill go cook!"  
Bakura raised a sharp eyebrow at him, looking amused.  
"Is there something wrong with me cooking? What could possibly happ-?! Oh... Oh!"  
Ryou giggled softly and nodded his head, understandingly. "We really don't want to repeat that, right?"  
Bakura glared playfully at his hikari and smirked. "And who's fault was that, Ryou? Care to explain?"  
Ryou shook his head and smiled hopelessly.

-Flashback-

"Oh ra!Ohraohraohraohraohra what do I do?!" Bakura shrieked in horror. He had been trying to make some popcorn on the stove when obviously, he became bored and settled down on the livingroom couch. The man in the movie was about to murder his wife when the smell of something burnt got into his senses. Worriedly, Bakura made his way into the kitchen. He gasped in horror as he observed the alluminum foil burning to crisp.  
"Ryou!"  
The brit mentally slapped himself for he had forgotten that Ryou was out in the supermarket. Quickly, he made a grab for the house phone on the kitchen table and dialed Ryou's cell number. 'Pick up, Ryou! Please!'  
-Riiing...Riiing- Sweat dripped down his forehead as the phone kept ringing. What if Ryou didn't pick up? What would he do? How would Ryou react? Should he call-  
"Hello?"  
Relief washed over him to hear his guardian angel's voice.  
"Ryou!"  
"Oh... Bakura? Do you need something?"  
"Ryou, where are you?!"  
"Oh...umm... I'm on my way home but why? Is something wrong?"  
"Are you still in the supermarket?"  
"Huh? No..."  
"Good grief! Ryou, I need you!"  
"Haha... uhh... w-what?"  
Bakura blushed. He sounded desperate but not in THAT way.  
"N-not like that, baka! I need you HOME asap!"  
"Bakura? What's wrong?"  
"The bloody stove is on fire! Just get over here!"  
"Wait! What?! What do you mea-?!"  
Before Ryou could finish, Bakura hung up the phone and cursed under his breath. Best not to take time away from Ryou. Not long after the call, Ryou arrived ( avoiding speeding tickets or any other traffic-related problems) aqnd glared angrily at the stove. He marched over a cabinet and pulled out a fire extinguisher. After battling with the flames and gaining victory, Bakura shrugged as if saying, 'I don't care. It wasn't my fault' and simply plopped back on the couch. "Yami?"  
"Mhm?"  
"What was rule number one everytime you're home alone?"  
The thief grunted. He had seen this one coming.  
"But, Ryou! I was watching a movie and wanted some popcorn!"  
Bakura was expecting a scold lesson from his hikari, but the only thing he recieved was a soft giggle. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. "What's so funny?"  
Ryou calmed down a bit after seeing the confused look on Bakura's face and smiled brightly at him.  
"I-I've never seen you pout before!"  
"And... you think I look ridiculous?"  
"Huh?! Wha-?! No! Of course not! You look cute!"  
Ryou blurted out without meaning to. Would Bakura get offended by being called the term 'cute'. Millions of thoughts were running through his mind as a dash of red played over his pale cheeks.  
"Oh...ummm... s-sorry!"  
Before Bakura could say anything, his hikari dashed to his room, feeling as if his face was on fire. Bakura smirked. Ryou was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

-End of Flashback-

"See? It was your fault for leaving me alone."  
"N-no! Rule number 1 was to never cook when I'm out! You didn't seem on that rule at the moment."  
"Well... sorry princess. I was getting hungry." Ryou blushed.  
"D-don't call me like that."  
"Why not?" Bakura smirked. Ryou turned away, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks.  
"N-no reason."  
"Well...you do look like a cute princess who deserves happiness more than anyone I know,"Bakura muttered softly. Ryou's eyes widened. Had he heard Bakura correctly?  
"W-wha?"  
"Nothing!~ Oh! Uhh... I gotta go and wash dishes~ Hahaha how could I forget?~"  
The brit dashed out of his hikari's room as quickly as he could, feeling as if his face was on fire. He hadn't meant to show any kind of emotions towards Ryou but he did. Bakura wasn't sure if he loved Ryou but he didn't like to see him depressed. He sighed. Since when did he give a damn about anyone? The thief smiled sadly. Ryou was the only exception. The boy was just too sweet, innocent and undeniably adorable. There was a knock on the door, interrupting Bakura's thoughts. Who could it be? They hardly had any visitors... and it was already 9:00 P.M. The brit raised an eyebrow and walked swiftly towards the door. "Who is it?" Bakura asked cautiously. The knock became louder as if the person on the other side of the door was getting annoyed. Bakura opened the door angrily and glared at the unknown visitor. He hated the way most people had zero patience.  
"What?" he snapped rudely.  
The man's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting an answer. He lowered his head and shrugged.  
"Does Ryou live here?" Bakura smirked.  
"Who?"  
The man placed his hands in his pockets,refusing to look at Bakura and shrugged again.  
"Ryou Touzoku... you know him? You happen to look a lot like him."  
Something bubbled up in the brit's chest. Who was this man? Why did he want to see Ryou? HIS Ryou? Clearly, Ryou didn't see anything fascinating about this man, did he?! Before the man could say anything, Bakura snapped. "Who in the bloody hell are you?! What do you want, you sick freak?!" "What's with all the screaming, Kura?" Ryou asked behind him, tilting his head to the side. His chocolate eyes widened in fear when he took one glance at the man.  
"Y-you...w-what... are...you doing here?"  
The man smirked at him, causing Ryou to shudder.  
"Well, well sweet Ryou. We meet again. Now why don't you explain to your boyfriend who I am? Or are you afraid he'll be ashamed of you and leave you forever?"  
Bakura threw glances at both of them. Ryou appeared to be frightened. Hell! The boy was shivering for Ra's sake! And the man was simply watching Ryou with amusement.  
"Ryou? Who is he?"


End file.
